


Barry? No, It's Drarry!

by riikushi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riikushi/pseuds/riikushi
Summary: when Barry learn the hard truth that he wasn't the choosen one





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Drarry fic, so be kind with me ^^, it about what we all (at least me and my friend) had talking about as soon as the fifth episode of the 3rd season of the flash series was out, so I take the said fifth episode (and some from the sixth in free form) as the back ground of the story.
> 
> I'm not a fan of the flash, I even didn't read the comic, so really sorry if I write the wrong reference.
> 
> Really big thanks for krytalmatsumiya who edited this fic for me, love you dear <3

“So, you’re mad at them because you’re not one of the chosen?” Barry asked slowly, for the first time  he didn’t believe on his ears for what he heard and the conclusion his brain just provide, because it was simply the stupidest and weirdest thing for a reason to hate meta-human, despite the fact that the same person also said that one of his parent was murdered by meta-human — _or maybe it was a lie?—_ that maybe could be the main more-reasonable-reason for his hatred, but no, he said it  himself it wasn't the case — _or is it just another lie?_ —, but simply because _‘he wasn’t chosen’_.

Despite a subtle answer, his colleague just gave him unreadable expression, that maybe he should understand the meaning behind it because they already being a colleague for full a year, even though for him is just mere weeks (two months top) since he knows this man. So, it safely enough to say that he really can’t read the man expression. Does he get that stare because of he concluded it wrong, or because he picks the wrong words, _but come on, who would mad at the word ‘mad’ or ‘chosen’?_

“Sorry, I just think that it can’t be easy to be meta-human…” He said, tried to fix his mistakes (whatever his mistake is, that make him get that stare), _ups_ _wrong move_ , he thinks when Julian face getting hard and his expression was close. His brain look shut by itself, _God what is with that stare!_ so he just keeps blabbering just for nor fall in awkward silent.

“Right, so now you defend them?” Julian accused him.

“No, well yes, I just... “Wait _! What the question again?!_

“Internship thing that we doing here is completely over.” Julian closed his file angrily.

“Whatever” he chuckled, keeping in mind to keep his hand out of his colleague’s stuff.  

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“I almost killed a kid tonight” Julian said out of nowhere, looking depress leaning heavily on one of the table. Barry stopped his movement altogether, while Julian recite the whole story of his afternoon, which is he perfectly know, because he was there too as the flash —not that Julian can know about it. — 

“He saved me from …” Julian pausing at the last phrase with fear clearly in his eyes.

“I heard” Barry said just to save Julian saying the words, he looks really scared and terrified, but his eyes look far away with guilty heavy in the eyes, _he looks like he had killed someone before, wait, does he?_ Barry can't help but let it passed his brain.

“The kid was just acting because he was scared, he wants everyone to be terrified so he can feel powerful.” Julian continued with the same lost eyes, _he still talking about the kid, right?_ Barry thought again. “I know what it feels like.” Julian continued with the same gloomy tone.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked pure from curiosity.

“I come from pretty wealthy family back in England,” Julian chuckled, “It’s a long line generation of money and tradition, completely nonsense” He continued smiling, as if remembering his old glory time, “and I was the heir, I should inherit a lot”

_Ok, that I don't know, it not a wonder why he always brings himself so high,_ Barry thought.

“I came here to do one thing and they can’t stop me from doing, becoming a scientist, a great scientist.” Julian stopped for a while “The world changes over night…”

And when or in what part does the world changes that night, Barry maybe will never know, because in the same time, there a puff-ed sound from the corner of their lab that taking his attention, and there he sees it, in the corner of the lab, a man stood (a man whom he 10.000% sure not there before and clearly, he hasn't seen before). The man was well built, not tall but not that short either, with strong shoulders and a little bit sun-kissed tan skin, but the most atrocious part is his wild brunette hair that look like he just come walking through the storm, also his bright green eyes which were framed with round spectacles.

The man stood in silence scanning the room with his green eyes seemingly as shocked as the other two recent occupants, though they stopped when they fell on Julian, and the room fell into a tense silence.

“Dr-dra-draco— “The man baritone voice breaking the silent, his eyes never leaving Julian’s face.

_Who? How? Draco? What the hell is Draco?_ Barry’s mind swirling around confuse.

“Ha-harry?” Julian answer with disbelief clear in his voice, “How could you—“but before he can continued, the stranger stepped forward and cleared the distance between them, before hugging Julian right around the middle.

“Oh Draco, it’s really you” The man voice muffled because the man face was now buried on Julian’s neck, “It’s really you” Barry sure the man was crying now, from the sobs that now filling the room, and Barry saw Julian reluctantly hug the man a little, before giving in and returning it back so tightly that it seems it could break some bones.

“Harry” Julian’s voice came out in a tremble. Barry look the view speechless in awe before his mind snapped and realise that this was totally weird.

Barry cleared his throat to attract both hugging men, “Sorry didn't mean to interrupted, but —“and he really not interrupted because the pair didn't even move a muscle. He cleared his throat once again and speak louder this time (if it not counts as practically screaming his lung out). “EXCUSE ME!” and this time he gets their attention, the couple separated awkwardly and Barry has to admit that he did like that faint of pink colouring his heartless college’s cheek. 

“Didn’t mean to interrupt, but who are you?” Barry finally asked but change his mind as soon as he see the stranger opening his mouth, “No wait, how can you just suddenly present at this room? I’m certainly sure that you aren't there before, and how do you know my colleague over there? And why did you hug Julian? And what the hell is Draco?!” Barry spoke louder with each word and he before he realise he already screaming startled the other two in process, another awkward silent fall upon them, “Sorry, didn't mean to scream at both of you, guess I’m just shock, so let we start again who— how— oh never mind, just could you please answer the question”

Julian raising his eyebrow make Barry want to claw his eyes out, and Barry dare himself to glare back at Julian. Maybe realising the tension between two, the stranger made the first move to answer.

“Please accept my sincere apologies for the shock.” He started politely, and Barry really had to hold himself for not jump at Julian when he heard him snorted. “It really wasn’t my intention to make such a bold movement, but I was just as shocked as you when I see this man over here,” the man continue, and it not unseen from Barry eyes, the way he moved his arm to hold hands with Julian, their fingers linking together with a fond smile when he said the last word. “Let me start again, my name is Harry, Harry Potter” he ended his speech with a wide grin.

Taken a back with the smile, Barry unconsciously said his name “Barry Allen”

“Nice to meet you” the stranger — _Harry, his name is Harry_ — said.

“So moving to next question which is —“ Barry asked leaving his last words hanging on the air.

“Ah about how I can be here? I used the door?” Harry said lamely, Barry just need to raising his eyebrow to make the man speak again, _this raising an eyebrow stuff is a nice trick_ , Barry thought, thanking Julian inside his mind, because no way he will say that out loud, _ever_.

“Ummm, let’s just say that I can appear where and when I want to be, without using the door,” Harry said and adding in lower voice, “in some strict condition, of course” which in not low enough to be unheard by Barry and Julian it seem, because the next thing he know Julian was asking his own question.

“Which is remind me, that this situation is really was not under those requirement” Julian said and made Harry a bit flustered. “So how come you found me Potter?”

“This not in the requirement?” and at that time, Barry knew (even though he just meet the man for mere minutes) that Harry was a terrible liar, because his lie was written clearly in his face.

“You need me to say it out loud, Potter?” Julian said, “First, you have never been here before so it isn't possible for you to just apparate your way here, and most important we are in the presence of a Muggle, even though the Muggle was not an ordinary one.”

“He’s not?” Harry asked surprised.

“Don’t even for a second you think that you can make your way out of this question, Potter” Julian strictly said.

“It worth to try” Harry shrugged.

_Muggle? Apparate? what in devil name was that?_ “Really sorry, but could you both not adding new question in my head —such as muggle or apparate— while you still not done answering my previous one.”

“Oh right, my apologies to left you out of the conversation Mr. Allen” this time it was Julian who answering with a lot of sarcasm seeping through his words, “but this man over here was not an ordinary human, _he’s the chosen one”_ Julian sneer on the last words.

“Chosen one?” Barry asked back stupidly, and suddenly he remember his early conversation, “so you said that he’s meta-human?”

“Meta-human,” Julian sneer “— just another lame excuses Muggle used when they failed to explain thing that they didn't understand.” Julian continued to sneer, “No, not like you, he is a wizard, the most powerful one, if I may add.”

“Li-like me?” Barry stammering, his brain now completely shut, missing out all the other explanation, “what do you mean with —“

“Oh, do save your breath Barry, we know both know what I’m talking about,” Julian waving his hand in dismiss manner. “So just like I said that —if I may bet considering with how much your little brain can follow my words, so I’m sure enough to said that it was completely has wipe out from your memory— this man over here is a wizard, so he can just apparate here out from nowhere.” 

“Draco” Harry whined, “aren't we supposed not to tell him about magic?”

“Don't worry Harry, he had his own share of secret to not spilled it out. Beside we can obliviate him later, just in case” Julian said nonchalantly.

“Dra-Draco? You?” Barry pointed to Julian, he know he should be asking more important question but _the hell with that, “_ Draco? Julian?”

“Both of it is me.” Julian — _or is it Draco?_ — straightening himself. “Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you.”

“But you are Julian?” he asked.

“That’s also correct,” Juli — Draco shrugged “honestly, would you use your real name, when you are on the run.” He sighed tiredly.

“Run?” 

Harry cough before he stared to speak, which is Barry grateful he did that, because he almost forgotten that the man was there, despite he still holding hand with Jul— Draco. “Seem like you still not using your real name too.” Draco rise his eyebrow in confusion. Harry then turn to see Barry right in the eyes. “Draco Malfoy-Potter, Mr. Allen, and I’m sorry if my husband here, was causing you problem, seem it was run in his blood to never let anything went easy for everyone.”

“Husband” Barry nodded blankly.

“So, I’m Harry Potter, and I’m come here by apparating, and Draco is not a what but him, which is also my husband, oh wait I mean I’m Harry Potter-Malfoy.” Harry said in one breath “Great, now can I take my husband back home?”

“What?”

“No!” Barry and Draco said in the same time, confusing Harry — _oh wait he just confuse because his spouse rejected to return home_ , Barry thought after he register that Harry eyes didn't leave Draco even for a second.

“Sorry, before you started to talk on whatever case you may have, but can we do it while we seated?” Barry pointing to closest chairs, “and maybe coffee? or tea I presume.” Barry offered pointing to another corner of the lab where the small kitchen was, he knows the pair need to talk just two of them, but Barry was also curious, and beside they still owe him some explanation, so yeah, he will be somewhere save but still in range for hearing.

 “Why No Draco? You have no idea how you crushed my life by stepping out of it leaving nothing but a letter of divorce, which I can assure you that I already burn down that bloody piece of paper along with the desk.” Harry said desperately as soon as he seated, and a wave of guilty passing Draco’s face for a moment. “So, for your information, yes you still are Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter as much as I’m still Harry Potter-Malfoy!”

"But Harry, the Prophet— The People—“Draco started.

“I don't care on those stupid Daily Prophet think about it, and people can go can screw their self before they can make me change my mind about marrying you. It’s my life, and I’m can be married with anyone with Dark-Mark or not, and I know you better than anyone else, so I know for sure when I decide to married you Draco” Harry cut Draco’s words. “with or without the mark, you are still you, and will always choose you.”

“But your friends? Don't say that you don't care about their opinion too, they are your family Harry.” Draco pleaded, “and I don't want to be the one who separate you from the only family that you know.”

“Will you believe me if I said that they already changed their minds” Harry sighed. Draco just tilted his head, silently motioning Harry to continue. “At first, they said that this was a sign that we weren’t meant for each other, or that you’re not serious with this relationship, but after I told them to ‘SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL’ and literary breaking all the windows in my house while saying so, they left me alone thinking that it was best for me, if I realise it by myself.

“But they came to their senses when a month passed and I’m still in my doom while frantically do my best to go and looking for you at any possible second. And they started to help me, Hermione come first and Ron come after, and soon the Weasley’s was accepting the situation, thanks to Ron, I guess. But even if they don’t, then I don't care about it too.

“It was ‘Mione that help me, she read in one of the old book about bonding that she found in Malfoys library at the Manor, that the bounded pair can track their soulmate if one of them was lost by their own wish, not by force or against his will. She assumed that we bonded in traditional way, remembering you are the heir of the Malfoys and you wouldn't let yourself being bond on simpler way”

“Always know the girl was smart” Barry heard Draco said under his breath, Harry seem to heard them too, because he smile gently while gripping Draco’s hand.

“She also gave her apologies, she said she should had realise it sooner, that when you agreed to perform such a strong bonding ceremony, it should already display your seriousness on this.”

“Apology accepted then,” Draco said raising his chin. “So that how you can found me, but why now?”

“The trace of the bond will only able to perform when the one who running away was speaking about their reason to run away, the book said that it showed their level of trust to another person they spoken to, or it showed their regrets and sign that they ready to return to their previous live.”

“So, my speech about my family was the one who activated it?” Draco said disbelieve.

“I guess, seeing that was the reason all of this started. So, after 3 month with nothing, I felt a bit hopeless and thinking that you somehow have been move on from me. Then today suddenly I felt the tug to be at another place, I just know what I should do, I’m apparating while thinking about you, and here I am, in — wait, where is this?” Harry seem to just realise that he didn't know where he is. This absurd situation made Barry chuckled a bit, the tea was already done for sometimes, but he keeps stirring it, just to make more time for the couple to fix their problem.

“U.S.” Draco provide the answer for him.

“You went this far?” Harry eyes rounded in shock, Draco just nodded and squeeze back Harry’s hand maybe as a sign of apology.

“And the Daily Prophet?”

“Oh, that was the best part, in first three months we did all we can to sue them, and being the Boy-Who-Lived really come in handy, now they can’t print any news with my name on it without I’m giving my concern for it, and it goes the same for you, the Weasleys, including Hermione now, also your parents. You should be there when the Wizegamot grant my demand, their faces were priceless.”

“I had a feeling that Granger, or Weasley-Granger now, had something to do with this.” Draco asked.

“And also your father,” Harry add, “The Malfoys name was still had big impact on the wizarding world,  he said _‘Let me get this thing straight Mr. Potter-Malfoy, that I did this wasn't for you, but for Draco, so if you failed to bring him back to the family he belong to, I will gladly put your name on every page of the Prophet so no one will missed the words about how you lose my son’,_ always knew he was scary,”

“typical Slytherin” Draco laughed, “and Barry will you could stop stirring the tea, before the poor cup break into pieces.” Draco said while smirking to his direction.

Barry stopped his movement altogether, smile sheepishly and bring the cups to their table.

“So, it’s all ok now?” Barry smile giving the cups of tea to the pair, “how long have you been married?” Barry asked just because.

“It will be 6 months this month, but we already dating long before that.” Harry answered while he kisses Draco’s hand softly, which he kept holding.

“Congratulation then Julian, I mean Draco” Barry said seeping his tea, “wait? 6 month? as in half of the year?”

Draco sighed on this, “I didn't know that the knowledge of counting months and year was something impressive here, should I helping you counting the month from January or maybe from 1 to put it simpler?” Draco mocked.

“What I mean is you can’t be married for 6 months, because as far as I know you already be my colleague for a year!” Barry glared.

“Oh, such a nice observation you have there.” Draco sneered.

“Draco!” Harry said in warn tone. “No, he just ran away about 4 months ago, so no, that can’t be possible. Except —“ Harry pause dangerously look at Draco direction, who found that his glass acquire more attention than his husband “Except he modified all of your memories.” Harry finished still looking at Draco direction waiting for confirmation.

“Just a simple obliviate and it’s done, no harm done” Draco said softly. 

“Wait, if that really are the case, how can I’m not affected?” Barry asked again, he clearly didn't have any memory of this Draco before 2 month ago, he thought his journey to the past had something to do with this, maybe that wasn’t the case.

“Because, I didn't modify yours, smart-ass” Draco confirm his suspicion, “I knew you were different from the first time I met you, so I just decide not to modified your memory, to see how you will cope with it.”

“Draco, it wasn't a game.” Harry said when Draco’s giggle, “You could be in trouble for just doing that.”

“I could,” Draco shrugged, “but I will not, because you see Mr. Harry Potter-Malfoy, I’m still the husband of the Boy-Who-Lived also giving the fact that the wizarding world have a great debt to this said man, I think I will smoothly slipped from this matter.”

“How very Slytherin of you Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter” Harry groaned

“You don't know what Slytherin you married to when you asking for my hand that day Harry.” Draco whispered leaned dangerously close to Harry.

Barry cleared his throat just before the view bring sin to his eyes.

“What?” Draco scowled.

“Could you bring this somewhere else, maybe home? look like now you got a home and family waiting for you” Barry said.

“You right.” Harry suddenly stand up and bring Draco with him.

“Am I in trouble when I get back?” Draco asked in small voice.

“Oh, no you won’t, everyone will go over the moon to see you back, and maybe Narcissa will throw a party for this,” Harry said lightly, but Draco groan in response, “but for now maybe we will get a howler from Ron or Hermione, because I was in the middle of knocking on their door, when I was suddenly apparated here.” Harry said hesitantly, making Draco groan again

“Mr. Allen, thank you very much for taking care of my husband for this 2 months” Harry sticking out his hand which Barry took gladly to shake. “Let me clear that” Harry pointed to the teacups and waving a wand, _where does it come from?_ in random movement and the teacups just levitating itself toward the sink. “We will take our leave here.” 

“Don't worry I will modify everyone’s memory, except yours of course.” Draco said, but Barry could barely register their words, because he was busy following the cups movement.

“Wait, wha—“when he realise what Draco just said, it was too late, because the last piece of what he assumed was Harry and Draco is gone in the faded swirl. Leaving Barry standing alone in his now too big office, because Julian’s table and his stuff had also faded into nothingness.

_What the hell_ , was all Barry can think, the truth is he didn't believe all things that they said, and still in the middle of finding logical explanations for all this bullshit they called magic, but he guessed now he had no other choice but to believe that there really is a thing called magic.

 

EXTRA :

“If Julian were here…” Barry said before realising just what he just said out loud.

“Who is Julian?” Joe asked.

“No one.” Barry quickly answered.

“He just some imagination colleague that Barry created, because he so lonely in that big office by himself.” Iris laughed providing her own version of an answer.

“Yes, and thank you for said that out loud.” Barry grumbled bitterly, but he can't stop cursing Julian or Draco or whoever he was, for making him the only one who remember him.

 

EXTRA 2 :

“Let’s called Julian in” Joe said to him, “It was his specialty.”

Barry felt enough was enough, he knows he took some time to erase Julian name from his brain, so he slipped it few times (or maybe more), but why he had to be humiliated like this, in front of the other police. “Stop playing jokes with me” Barry said between his gritted teeth, “You know he just an imagination, I know I bored you all with that name, but that doesn't mean that you can humiliate me like that.”

“He’s on a date.” a police woman that he didn't know the name was answering.

— _What was that again?—_

“Can we call him?” Joe asked the woman, but before anyone could answer, a recognisable voice threw itself to the conversation.

“No need to, Sir. I’m right here.” and suddenly Draco was stand in front of Barry with his grin — _that stupid grin—_ with his personal big equipment box, walking passed. He made sure he bumped into Barry, making he know that it wasn't a dream.

“You— that— but—“ Barry stuttered.

“Barry, are you ok?” Joe asked, if you’re not in the best condition to work, then I suggest you could take a day off.”

“Yeah Barry I think you should.” Julian, _scratch that_ , Draco said from somewhere behind him.

“No, Sir, I’m fine.” Barry muttered darkly and walking beside Julian.

“You see, it really comes in handy to be husband of the most powerful wizard alive, just a flick of the wand and it all done.” Draco whispered lightly just for ‘Barry for hear.

“Fuck you” was all Barry could say, he really wants to get revenge, but like what Draco _slash_ Julian said, he is a husband from the most powerful wizard and he can’t find a way to get his revenge but get nothing — from the said husband — back.

 

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> so how, is it? I know it lacking few bits here and there, but hope you like it.
> 
> comment are very welcome ^^


End file.
